Now That He's Back
by myfreudianslip
Summary: Sasuke's back.


**Title**: Now That He's Back  
**Rated**: M  
**Pairing**: NaruSasuNaru  
**Word Count**: 1,782  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own.  
**Summary**: Sasuke's back (In fifty sentences)

**Notes**: I picked the prompts from **1sentence**. But this is NOT for the community (Is that even allowed?? ^^) Written to cheer me up after chapter 454 because _come on_ - there has to be some kind of happy!

----

**#1 - Comfort**

It's the way Naruto glares at him, coloured in blood, dirt and anger before launching forward, swift, swifter than before, but not swift enough, because Sasuke dodges his fist neatly and prepares to land a good ten feet away - but Naruto's grown up now, and he seethes power like he seethes rage, so one of his clones manage to steal his balance mid air, and he hears a loud 'Welcome back, bastard,' before he hits the floor, almost smiling, and tastes the dust that is Konoha.

**#2 - Kiss**

Sakura kisses him in the hospital, softly on the forehead, a long pending, goodbye kiss, before she smiles the smile of an adult who finally understands, and inclines her head slightly towards Naruto, who's watching them from the door.

**#3 - Soft**

Naruto fails at subtlety, and Sasuke always knows when he's staring, eyes intense and hard; when Sasuke smirks at him though, he sticks his tongue out, but the blush creeping up his neck is soft.

**#4 - Pain**

They etch their agony into his dreams, and when Naruto says, 'They're gone, Sasuke,' he doesn't tell him that the replays of their lives bring them back to him every single night.

**#5 - Potatoes**

'Not tomatoes, POTATOES,' Naruto yells, resplendent and ridiculous at the same time in his orange apron as he tells Sasuke that he needs to get stronger because in his current condition _you fight like a girl, teme_!

**#6 - Rain**

'You're like a cat,' Naruto says, after eight of his clones manage to capture Sasuke in an imitation of a stranglehold, and then bends down to scoop water from a puddle in his hands, grinning deviously.

**#7 - Chocolate**

Naruto appears on his doorstep on Valentines day, demanding breakfast, lunch, as well as dinner, because traitor or not, the girls of Konoha have no shame.

**#8 - Happiness**

'Now I have it,' Sasuke overhears Naruto telling Hinata, while the girl smiles, a touch sadly.

**#9 - Telephone **

Naruto's voice is loud and grating, and sometimes, Sasuke can hear it even when the idiot's away on a mission, which leads him to wonder if after all this time, he's finally losing it.

**#10 - Ears**

'Use them,' Sakura says, exasperated, when she catches Sasuke glancing at the ramen disappearing into the purse of Naruto's lips the fifth time in the middle of their conversation.

**#11 - Name**

Sasuke learns that it sounds best when breathed by Naruto in his sleep.

**#12 - Sensual**

Naruto slides his index finger over the crack in his old hitai ate, and it's fucking embarrassing that Sasuke has never been harder before.

**#13 - Death**

Death is but an illusion; When Sasuke sleeps, they all came back.

**#14 - Sex**

Sometimes, just to see if there's a slight chance he can still save himself from this fucking mess, Sasuke tries to imagine warmth of Sakura's body from the time she accidentally pressed into his side, or the curve of Karin's breasts -but when he spills into his hands, hot and white, he knows that he's fighting a losing battle.

**#15 - Touch**

The first time he tries to initiate something is awkward - Naruto is turning away, and instinctively, without a second thought, Sasuke jerks forwards to grab a tanned elbow, hot and sharp against his fingers - then he stands and stares at the contrast of their skin tones, life and death, fervor and pallid, almost forgetting what he has thrown his cover for.

**#16 - Weakness**

'Loser,' Naruto says, rolling his eyes, and snatching his elbow back.

**#17 - Tears**

When it came to his attire, Uchiha Sasuke may have been what one would eclectic, but always pristine; that's going rapidly down the drain, he realizes, as Naruto swears at the material of his shirt, and rips it apart with a snarl.

**#18 - Speed**

Sasuke has crossed mountains, flown over forests and plains, fought against the currents in waterfalls...has led a life devoid of strangeness to the harshest impetus- but Naruto's lips are on his neck, his chest, his cock and he's breathing, no _rasping_ against his skin, sucking all the air into the vacuum of his alacrity - and Sasuke doesn't believe in reassurances, but just this one time, he finds himself pulling the moron up by a fistful of hair and saying, '_Slow down, damn it_. I'm right fucking here.'

**#19 - Wind**

Afterwards, Naruto's breath caresses the shell of his ear, and Sasuke lets that fan him to sleep.

**#20 - Freedom**

When Sasuke wakes up in the cage of Naruto's arms the next morning, he thinks that maybe autonomy is overrated.

**#21 - Life**

It's the air that Naruto breathes into his mouth, wet, sloppy and desperate; Sasuke takes it all in and savors the flavor of existence.

**#22 - Jealousy**

'I turned Hinata down today,' Naruto says and looks almost sad - Sasuke takes a calm sip of his tea and tried to inject his absolute _indifference_ to the piece of news into one careless shrug of his stiff shoulders.

**#23 - Hands**

They can be used for a vista of possibilities - 'Wow!' Naruto says, and then, '_Fuck_!'

**#24 - Taste**

Essence has always been inconsequential to Sasuke as long as the end result brings him what he's fighting for - but when Naruto licks at the roof of his mouth, along the length of his tongue, the seam of his lips, and does it all over again like he can't get enough - Sasuke finds that he doesn't mind.

**#25 - Devotion**

Sasuke lights the incense at his family alter and recalls the reverent kisses Naruto had pressed onto the same fingers just an hour ago.

**#26 - Forever**

'Maybe it does last,' Sakura says, smiling as Naruto accidentally kicks her under the table instead of Sasuke - then she proceeds to almost break his toes.

**#27 - Blood**

It's just a slash of crimson across the pale stretch of his side, thoroughly insignificant, and Sasuke has seen worse, much, _much_ worse, but Naruto just rolls his eyes, asks him not to act the hero, and comes forward to bandage it.

**#28 - Sickness**

Good health, more often than not, is a ninja's trademark, for vitality and strength rears from it - but Sasuke has known sickness; it crawls along the pathways of his mind, dark and hideous, and culminates into a ball of hot, stinking rot at the base of his wits, growing steadily more opaque until it begins to resemble a single red eye.

**#29 - Melody**

He hears it in the pattern of Naruto's exhalations - before he understands that he's being absurd and kicks the blond out of his bed.

**#30 - Star**

'That's constant,' Naruto says, pointing at something in the sky above them that Sasuke couldn't care less about - but then he adds, 'Sort of like you,' - and Sasuke chokes at the unintended irony.

**#31 - Home**

'So have you guys moved in or something because I can't tell whose apartment this is anymore.'

**#32 - Confusion**

'Who's gay?' Naruto asks, brow wrinkling in confusion.

**#33 - Fear**

There are still too many loose ends, too many scattered threads, and sometimes Sasuke's finds himself counting the moments as they go by - for it's too late to break his bonds all over again, he's let himself get near consumed and now he has _people_, people whom he cannot shed like he sheds his clothes, like he shed them before, because now they cling tighter - and their unyielding clutches make his breath catch, and his head swim and Sasuke can't help but hate it - this tang of fear.

**#34 - Lightening / Thunder**

'…And then Sasuke yelled and activated his chidori thing,' Konohamaru concludes, dangling his binoculars before a group of wide eyed chuunins who have gathered around Naruto's motionless body lying in a heap on his doorstep, the tattered remains of a maid's outfit twisted in his hands.

**#35 - Bonds**

Sasuke groans as Naruto launches into another speech about the importance of bonds and makes a mental note to buy him handcuffs for his next birthday.

**#36 - Market**

'I'm _not_ being stupid,' Naruto protests, tugging violently at his arm, 'But you _need_ to buy more clothes, your purple stuff is ridiculous!'

**#37 - Technology**

It's long and hard, with a button, and Kakashi hands it over to him with a wink of his visible eye; when it starts vibrating in his palm, Sasuke nearly drops it.

**#38 - Gift**

Hinata hands Naruto a free meal ticket to Ichiraku's, and Sasuke has to resist the urge to tear it to bits and feed it to Inuzuka's dog.

**#39 - Smile**

'It doesn't kill,' Sakura tells him seriously.

**#40 - Innocence**

'Did you want something?' he asks, the very picture of composure, subsequent to a series of events which involved a soaking wet Naruto emerging from the bathroom, stark naked, cock hard, and all but diving into Sasuke's lap before latching onto his earlobe.

**#41 - Completion**

'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY,' Naruto yells into Sasuke's ear - then he disappears, snickering, in a puff of smoke as a kunai buries itself into his ribs.

**#42 - Clouds**

They hide them, Sasuke thinks, and peers searchingly into the depths of cerulean on clear, summer days.

**#43 - Sky**

Sasuke flies across the vast expanse, thoroughly unimpressed, because he can get the same feeling any time he wants for less than half the effort by simply gazing into Naruto's eyes (but he doesn't because the moron gets too cocky.)

**#44 - Heaven**

Years of searching for rationality, revenge, and the reprieve which was supposed to follow but never came, has taught Sasuke that heaven is merely an inspiration…

**#45 - Hell**

…And Hell, a back up plan.

**#46 - Sun**

'What son?' Naruto asks mortified, 'Are you _pregnant_?'

**#47 - Moon**

'Can you believe that it has no light of its own?' Naruto asks, sounding almost amazed, and Sasuke looks at their reflections in the mirror, at the tangle of their limbs, twisted bed sheets and interlaced fingers - thinks that maybe he can.

**#48 - Waves**

They come in the form of days and memories, each piling on top of another, creating an illusion of peace and promise, and Sasuke, in spite of himself, wants to hold on to them for just a little while longer, a tiny bit longer, before someone waves a red flag signaling high tide.

**#49 - Hair**

It may look like a halo but its actually pretty human, Sasuke muses, as he inhales the scent of shampoo and wind.

**#50 - Supernova**

Sasuke knows it's illogical to compare Naruto to exploding stars and the like, not to mention spectacularly _corny_, so he doesn't - but then Naruto stomps back into the bedroom after three hours and sixteen minutes (but who's counting?) of being away and yells, 'You're so fucked up, I have NO idea why I'm in love with you, _you complete bastard_,' Sasuke thinks, what's logic?

----

**THE END**


End file.
